


Crown of thorns (unfinished // dropped)

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, and turn into a poly relationship with ravi, another unfinished story, maybe I'll give it another go as an original story who knows, still have a lot of notes written down and plot clear in my head, this one as well was supposed to be much longer, vixx - au, vixx - supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

Vampires and humans had lived together since the dawn of times.  
For the majority of their existence, it had been a never-ending conflict, with vampires trying to submit humans and, in turn, humans trying to wipe vampires from the face of Earth.

Until science finally found an effective substitute for human blood, and a truce was called.  
A sort of peaceful coexistence started, not without resistance on both fronts, but both vampire and human leaders did their best to reinforce it through the years.

Now it has become normal for humans and vampires to live together. Or as normal as it could be.   
Of course, there were still some vampires who attacked human to feed from them, but those were seen just as bad as human criminals.  
Such people would be found on both sides, no matter what the law said, and police forces would make sure to deal with both.

\-------------------------

Hakyeon looked on, bored, as the girl got hit on by a blond-haired vampire outside of the club.  
Since the truce between the two races, a weird relationship developed: vampires would take humans as lovers, or simply protégés, and humans would get protection from vampire assaults, all in exchange for some of their blood, given willingly.   
Or even a stable relationship, if other feelings were involved.

But this one girl didn’t look like she wanted to be protected by this particular vampire.  
Hakyeon frowned: he despised it when vampires acted like stubborn idiots, it was difficult enough even without them acting like assholes. But he didn’t really want to have anything to do with it, and she looked like she could defend herself.  
When he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close though, fangs bare, all because she rejected him, he stepped forward. Now he couldn’t stand still and just watch.

“What part of ‘no’ couldn’t you get?” a deep, melodious voice spoke up, and Hakyeon stopped before he could act.  
A man had stepped between the vampire and the girl, shielding her.  
Hakyeon looked at him: a young and handsome human, clearly without protection, standing up to a vampire. He didn’t know if he was being brave or if he was just stupid.

The girl fled, and the vampire snarled at the boy. He raised his hand to hit him, but Hakyeon was faster.  
“Why don’t you leave?” he said, quietly, as he twisted the other vampire’s arm. He screeched, and yet still tried to attack him.   
Hakyeon twisted his arm even more: “Idiot. Don’t make me hurt you.”  
He shoved him away, and this time the vampire left.

“Thanks.”  
Hakyeon turned and stared into two big brown eyes and a beautiful dimpled smile.  
“You should be more careful.” Hakyeon smiled back.  
“I’m Hongbin.” the boy chirped, stretching out his hand.   
Hakyeon grabbed it and shook it, amused: “Hakyeon. You do know I’m a vampire, right?”  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t be grateful.”

Hakyeon laughed softly and turned to leave: “Stay safe Hongbin, maybe we’ll see each other around.”  
“You too, Hakyeon. I come here almost every Friday by the way.”   
He laughed when Hakyeon looked back at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Just saying...” he added, shrugging, smile still playing on his lips.

\-------------------------

Hongbin didn’t particularly feel like going to the club that night, but he didn’t feel like staying home either.  
It was a mixed place, meaning that both humans and vampires were allowed. Hongbin didn’t mind, he had friends who were dating vampires and he got along with all of them.

The place felt too stuffy for Hongbin though, and he soon went outside for some fresh air.  
The first thing he saw as he stepped out was a girl being harassed by a vampire: jerks were jerks, pointy teeth or not, and Hongbin hated them.

“What part of ‘no’ couldn’t you get?” Hongbin said to the blond vampire, walking in front of the girl without much thinking.  
The vampire looked surprised for an instant, then snarled, angry.

‘Oh shit.” Hongbin thought as the other raised his hand, claws out, ready to hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. That didn’t come.

Hongbin opened his eyes again to see that a guy - another vampire - had come to his help.  
Without much effort, he made the blond idiot run.

“Thanks.” Hongbin said. He couldn’t get his eyes off the newcomer, so he missed whatever he told him, but Hongbin stuck out his hand anyway, mesmerized: “I’m Hongbin.”

And his name was Hakyeon. Hakyeon had the most beautiful golden skin Hongbin had ever seen, and the sparkliest eyes ever, and the cutest, sweetest smile.

Hongbin felt obviously attracted to the guy, it was the only explanation for his uncharacteristically cheesy behaviour.  
Did he really tell Hakyeon that he would be at the club every Friday? He didn’t even like this place much.  
But Hakyeon smiled back at him, and didn’t seemed annoyed at all. Maybe, perhaps…

\-------------------------

The following Friday, Hongbin walked into that same club. It hadn’t been hard to convince his friends, mostly because he had been pestering them for the whole week and they agreed to it out of exhaustion.  
They’d tried to make Hongbin confess who he wanted to see so bad, but he just smiled and shook his head.

At the moment he was sitting on a stool at the bar, mocktail in hand. He wanted to be sober when he would meet Hakyeon again. _If_ he’d meet him.  
He checked his watch: 2am. He slid off the stool and walked out. The club was boring, just like he remembered, and so were the people currently crowding its dancefloor.

Hongbin looked around, hoping to see glimpses of golden skin and black hair. No such luck.  
“You’re a bit obvious, kid.” a soft laughing voice came from behind him.

Hongbin turned around, and Hakyeon was there, standing where mere seconds before was just an empty spot.  
He was even more handsome than Hongbin remembered: he was dressed in jeans and a plain black button-up shirt, hair styled in a simple way that showed a bit of his forehead and made him look stunning.

“I’m not a kid.” was all that Hongbin came up with, feeling exactly like one as soon as the words left his mouth. “I was hoping to see you.” he continued, unable to tear his gaze from the vampire.  
“Well, Hongbin, here I am.”

Hakyeon walked up to him, pretty lips curved in a smile: “What is it you want from me? Protection? If it’s the thrill of a bite you seek though, I’ll have you know I don’t feed from just anyone.”  
Hongbin raised his eyebrows in surprise: “What? No, nothing like that. I just… wanted to know you more.”

This time it was Hakyeon’s turn to be surprised: “That’s… unusual, I must admit.”  
Hongbin laughed: “What, don’t tell me people never hit on you. You’re way too handsome.”

Hakyeon smiled and dipped his head in clear embarrassment, a gesture that Hongbin found totally unexpected and cute. He grabbed Hakyeon by the wrist and tugged him forward, smiling when the vampire didn’t resist and just followed him.

“Why do you like this place?” Hakyeon asked with a disgusted face as a group of drunk people stumbled past them.  
“I don’t. It was the first place that came to my mind.” Hongbin replied with an apologetic look.

Hakyeon laughed that soft, musical laugh from before: “Then,” he said as he stopped walking and pulled Hongbin to a stop as well, “let’s get out of here and find somewhere nicer.”

They left the noisy club and walked to the nearby park in silence. It was empty, save for a couple making out on a bench who didn’t pay them any attention.  
The air near the lake was cooler, but still enjoyable as they strolled along the shore.

Hongbin was the first to break the silence: “Why did you come?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I told you already that I find you attractive and that I wanted to know more about you. But why did you come? You could have ignored me last week.”  
Hakyeon pursed his lips as he thought about what to say.  
“You looked so… genuine in your interest for me. Unfazed by me being a vampire. I… wanted to see if it was true.”

Hongbin turned to look at him, a smile lighting up his features: “I don’t care whether you’re a human or a vampire. I know that you must think of me as a kid, but… I hope that you’ll give me a chance to know you better. It wasn’t just your looks, but the way you helped with that other vamp… I don’t know, I liked it.”  
Hakyeon looked back at Hongbin with the same air of incredulous shyness as before, as if he didn’t really believe that someone would think about him that way.

All of a sudden Hongbin's phone rang, breaking the silence.  
“Damn. My friends want to leave, I need to go.” he informed Hakyeon, pouting a little.  
“I'm sorry, I should have arrived earlier.”  
Hongbin flashed one of his bright smiles at the vampire, shaking his head: “It's ok. If you really feel guilty, you can make up for it.”  
When Hakyeon just looked at him quizzically, he handed him his phone. The vampire smiled and punched his number in before handing it back.

They walked back to the club, and found Hongbin's friends already waiting in the parking lot.  
“So... I can text you, right?” Hongbin asked a bit nervously.  
Hakyeon nodded and stood under a street lamp till Hongbin left.

\-------------------------

All day the following day, Hongbin fiddled with his phone, opening his messenger app and then freezing before typing anything, his fingers ghosting over the screen.  
What were you supposed to say to a vampire? Good night? Did you sleep well? Hope you dreamed of me?  
Hongbing cringed at his own cheesiness. Did vampires even dream? He never bothered asking his friend’s girlfriend. Maybe he should have.

In the end he decided a simple ‘hi’ would be enough. He hurried to add ‘it’s Hongbin, btw’ because he suddenly remembered he never gave Hakyeon his number and he actually wanted the other to reply and not think he was some random person who got the wrong number.

It was late afternoon already, Hakyeon would probably be up soon and Hongbin still felt way too nervous. He threw his phone on the bed and decided to take a shower. A two-hour shower possibly.

When he came back to his room, he tried not to rush to check his phone for notifications.  
He lasted only about thirty seconds, the time to wear a pair of boxers.  
Hakyeon had replied though, and Hongbin grinned like an idiot as he read the brief message.

He was thinking about how to ask Hakyeon to meet again, when the phone rang.  
Clearly, Hakyeon wanted to spare them both the awkwardness of their messages.  
“Hello?”  
“Hongbin? Hey. I’m glad you texted me, I was wondering how to contact you without a phone number.”  
“Yeah, I forgot last night…”  
Hakyeon chuckled: “That’s ok. What are you doing tonight?”  
“Tonight? Nothing special.”  
“Well, if you don’t have anything planned, do you want to meet?”  
“Sure, where?”  
“Do you know that bar downtown that opened last month? The one by the station? I’ll see you there at 10.30pm.”  
“Ok, later.”

They hung up and Hongbin began jumping around his room, throwing his wardrobe doors open and going through his clothes, picking shirts and discarding them almost immediately with a loud sigh.  
In the end he opted for those skinny jeans that everyone said he looked really good in, and a relatively new t-shirt.

He made himself a sandwich and a cup of strong coffee: he wasn’t really hungry, but he thought he’d better eat something if he didn’t want to embarrass himself when his stomach would start growling later. 

\-------------------------

Hakyeon ended the call and smiled: it had been such a long time since he showed such an interest in a human.  
He stared at his phone for a few moments, then decided to do some work that had piled up on his desk in the past weeks to pass the time.  
When it was almost 10pm, he took a shower and spent a good amount of time in front of his wardrobe, carefully picking out his outfit.

\-------------------------

Hongbin decided to get off the subway a couple of stations before his destination: he felt nervous and decided that walking would maybe help him calm down.  
When he arrived at the bar, still early on the meeting time, Hakyeon was already there, standing by the door. He smiled at Hongbin and waved him inside.

The place had recently opened and, just like all new places, it was over-crowded.   
All tables were taken already, and people were occupying all available space, either just standing with a drink in hand or dancing to an incredibly loud music.

Hongbin felt a pull at his sleeve, and when he looked he saw Hakyeon trying to say something, his words drowned by the music.  
“What?”  
Hakyeon smiled and leaned closer to talk in his ear: “This place’s too loud.”  
Hongbin nodded with a smile, and Hakyeon pointed at the door.

“Looks like we always leave the place we meet at.” Hakyeon joked when they walked out of the bar.  
They reached a coffee shop a few blocks away, and they sat down at one of the small tables outside, the late spring night air unusually warm enough.

“So, what do you do, Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked when the waitress brought Hongbin his iced Americano.  
“I’m a writer. Well, at least I’m trying to be one. I’ve got a couple of stories published, and now I’m writing my first novel.”  
Hakyeon smiled at how Hongbin looked both embarrassed and proud at the same time.  
“What about you?”  
“I’m… part of the vampire bureaucracy.”  
“Oh, office work?”  
“More or less. I also get to travel quite often.”  
“Oh… that means you’re away a lot?”  
Hongbin pouted a little, and Hakyeon smiled: “Sometimes. I shouldn’t go anywhere in the near future though.”  
“Ah.” Hongbin replied, hiding his own smile behind his cup.

“And… how would you feel about dating a human? I mean, would you even consider dating a human? A male. A human guy. ...I’m talking about me.” Hongbin almost stuttered, cursing at the sudden loss of his ability to put coherent words together.  
Hakyeon laughed softly, clearly amused: “Would you like to date me, Hongbin?”  
The other boy groaned and hid his face behind his trembling hands: “I’m sorry, I’m not usually this nervous. And before you ask, I’m not nervous because you’re a vampire. I just… really like you I guess.”  
He took a deep breath and managed a smile as he looked Hakyeon in the eye: “Yes, I would like to go out with you. To date you. If you’re ok with that, of course. And if you don’t want to, I hope we can be friends maybe?”

The smile on Hakyeon’s face became softer, sweeter: “You don’t know anything me, are you sure about it?”  
“You said that before, are you always that surprised when people are interested in you?” Hongbin was the amused one this time, and his smile grew wider.  
“Well… because of my position, I don’t get very close to people usually.”  
Hongbin could see some uneasiness on Hakyeon’s face and felt bad: “Why, what are you exactly? A tax collector? I can’t believe anyone can be so stupid and let someone like you go.”  
He stood and left the money for his drink on the table, stuffing his hands in his pockets: “Let’s go take a walk.”

They started walking without a real destination, making small talk and laughing at all the nonsense they both said.  
And when they had nothing to talk about, the silence between them was comfortable. They simply enjoyed each other’s presence till a new topic came up.

They walked till the brightly-lit downtown area was behind them, and the shops and restaurants were replaced by houses and small parks. They just kept walking till they lost track of the time, and eventually reached Hongbin’s apartment complex.

“Well… it looks like we’re here.” Hongbin mumbled as he stopped in front of his door, clearly not wanting to part from the other man yet.  
“I must tell you, I don’t usually kiss on the first date.” Hakyeon said, a serious look on his face.  
Hongbin blinked, a bit confused: “That’s ok, I wasn’t expecting…”  
Hakyeon suddenly grabbed Hongbin’s face in his hands and kissed him, shutting him up.

A simple kiss which Hongbin returned immediately, moving his lips against Hakyeon’s. The vampire didn’t try to deepen it, but just licked Hongbin’s lower lip, retreating right after the tips of their tongues met, sending a jolt of electricity down Hongbin’s spine.

Hongbin let out a small whine when Hakyeon pulled away.   
He blinked a couple of times, licking his lips: “You… you’re such a tease.” he groaned.  
Hakyeon laughed and waved him goodbye: “Goodnight, Hongbin. I’ll call you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin woke up with a grin on his face: thoughts of the previous nights kept racing through his mind, especially the quick and unexpected goodnight kiss that he and Hakyeon had shared.  
He was sincere when he told Hakyeon he wasn’t expecting anything out of their date, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the outcome immensely.  
It also gave him hope that the kiss meant that Hakyeon was willing to date him and that they would start seeing each other often from that moment on.

Hongbin was surprised at how fast and how hard he was crushing on Hakyeon. It wasn’t really like him, and it was a little scary too.  
He usually took things slow, taking his time to know the other person and not rushing any step of the relationship.

And yet, he had this... ‘urge’ of knowing Hakyeon better as soon as possible, as if he would slip through his fingers and Hongbin would lose him forever if he didn’t grab him right away and kept him close.  
He didn’t know if it was because Hakyeon was a vampire, and the novelty of the thing that came with it (Hongbin had never dated a vampire before), or because he really did like him so much. 

He knew it was a stupid way to feel, Hakyeon wasn’t ‘his’, he couldn’t just up and claim him, even in his head, and he needed to take a deep breath and calm down.   
He didn’t want to risk ruining things before they even had a chance to bloom into something else.

After a quick breakfast, as these thoughts still swirled in his mind, he went about his day as usual.  
He tried to work on his novel, but gave up with a groan after the third time he had to delete a whole paragraph, so he went out for a walk, grabbing some coffee and calling a friend to go eat lunch together.

He was back home in the afternoon, still antsy, but relaxed enough that he could focus on his writing this time.  
He usually wrote in total silence, the only noise the sound of his typing, losing track of time and stopping only when his stomach reminded him it was time to eat.   
He sighed out loud when he realized he was starting to check the time every ten minutes, then decided he had progressed enough on his book for the day, and went to make himself a sandwich.

\-------------------------

The sun had just gone down when his phone finally rang.  
Hongbin cursed as it almost slipped from his hands in his haste to answer: “Hello?”  
“Hongbinnie?” Hakyeon’s voice was still groggy on the other side.  
“Hey. Did you just wake up?”  
“Hmmm.”  
Hongbin smiled fondly, his heart speeding up a little at the thought that Hakyeon must have been thinking about him too.

“I really had fun last night.” he murmured into the phone as Hakyeon clearly tried to stifle a yawn.  
“Did you?” Hakyeon chuckled. “I thought I was pretty boring.”  
“What? No… no, at all.”  
“Hmmm. I had fun too.”

They both fell silent for a moment, and Hongbin wondered if Hakyeon had fallen asleep again, his soft, steady breathing the only sound he could hear.  
“Would you- would you like to come over tonight, for a movie?” he asked after a moment, trying to sound casual. “Or do you have to work?”  
“Work? No, no… I don’t have to work tonight. Are you willing to have me at your place? Not scared I might eat you up?”

Hakyeon’s voice was pleasantly playful, and the unintended (or so Hongbin thought) innuendo made him blush.  
“Should I? You didn’t seem the type.” He let out a short, embarrassed laugh, “You can say no if you don’t feel like it, I won’t be angry.”  
“No, I… I’d love to come over.”  
Hongbin’s smile was so wide he felt his cheeks hurt: “Great! Whenever’s fine with you.”  
“I’ll be there in about an hour then. See you later.” Hakyeon chuckled before he ended the call.

\-------------------------

Hakyeon lay on his bed, thinking, a lazy smile spreading on his face.  
Hongbin asked him to go to his place. Hongbin wasn’t scared by him, and actually wanted to know him better. Wanted to date him.  
And Hakyeon found himself very attracted to the idea.  
Dating someone, after such a long time, was a pleasant thought.

Hongbin was… extremely charming, for lack of a better word. He was very handsome, Hakyeon had noticed that immediately of course, but that wasn’t what had convinced the vampire to go out with him the night before.  
He was smart, honest, and hadn’t been scared to make his intentions clear to Hakyeon right away.  
Hakyeon always appreciated such sincerity in a person.

He got up to get ready to go out, but, on his way to the kitchen, his eyes fell to the folders on top of his desk and he frowned.  
His work though…   
He decided that he needed to be honest with Hongbin as well, if they were to start something together, before he regretted it.

\-------------------------

Hongbin’s heart beat faster than ever as he ran to his bathroom for a quick shower, followed by a dive into his closet for clothes that were clean and looked good on him.  
Even if he was a tidy person by nature, he double-checked all the rooms to make sure everything was in order, then sat on the sofa, turning on the tv and zapping through the channels.  
He felt like a nervous teenager again, all shaky hands and quick breaths, and he hated it.

He jumped when the doorbell rang, and, after checking quickly that it was definitely Hakyeon, he rushed to buzz him in.  
“For fuck’s sake, Hongbin, get a grip.” he whispered under his breath as he took a big gulp of air before swinging the door open with still-shaking hands, revealing a smiling Hakyeon on the other side.

Hongbin’s breath caught: “Hey…” he smiled, then moved to the side to let the other man in.  
But Hakyeon didn’t move, and the look he gave Hongbin was full of amusement. He raised an eyebrow as Hongbin looked back at him, puzzled, till it clicked.

“Oh!” Hongbin said at last, cheeks flushed. “I need to invite you in, don’t I? I’m sorry, I’ve never… I mean, please come inside, Hakyeon.”  
Hakyeon grinned and finally stepped in, stopping in the middle of the living room, hands in his pocket as he looked around, curious.  
Hongbin closed the door and followed him, suddenly nervous.

“It’s a nice place.” Hakyeon finally said, turning around to look at Hongbin with a beautiful smile on his face, and Hongbin smiled back, relaxed.  
“Thanks. It’s small, but it’s quiet here. I like it.”  
A comfortable silence fell between them.

Hongbin let his gaze travel over Hakyeon’s body, taking in his snug jeans and his grey sweatshirt, its collar just low enough to let him see the golden skin of his collarbones.  
Hongbin sighed softly, lost in his own world for a moment, not even noticing that Hakyeon was looking back at him, definitely amused. God he was so handsome…

“Hongbin? Is everything ok?”  
Hongbin snapped out of his trance, his cheeks pink: “I’m… uhm… I’m sorry, I got distracted for a moment.”  
Hakyeon chuckled and moved closer to him, until their bodies almost touched. He reached out and took Hongbin’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, his gaze flickering between Hongbin’s eyes and lips.  
“Hey… can I kiss you?” he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

“Yes! I mean, please do… that is… I would love you to, ehr…”  
Hakyeon burst out laughing as Hongbin groaned, unable to stop blabbering: “Yes, please.” He licked his lips, “Please kiss me, I would really like i-...”  
Still chuckling, Hakyeon interrupted him by placing two fingers on his lips: “Shhh… relax.”   
As soon as he managed to calm him down, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hongbin’s.

The kiss was gentle and slow, Hakyeon’s lips smooth and firm against his, every movement sending jolts of electricity all over Hongbin’s body.  
He made a little whiny sound at the back of his throat when their mouths parted and he unconsciously chased Hakyeon’s lips forward, making the vampire chuckle again.  
“Maybe we should sit down.” Hakyeon said as he swiped his thumb over Hongbin’s cheek, eyes fixed on his face.  
“Yes… yes, we should.”

They shuffled a few steps back and reached the sofa where Hakyeon sat, pulling Hongbin down with him, their hands still joined.  
“You know…” he began, a shy smile on his lips, “I kept thinking about you, since last night. I’m glad you asked me to come over.”  
“I’ve been thinking about you a lot as well.” Hongbin replied as he squeezed Hakyeon’s hand before leaning in and pecking the vampire’s cheek. “Does this mean we’re dating?”

Hakyeon laughed and turned around quickly, taking Hongbin by surprise with a kiss of his own, this time on the lips: “Yes. That’s what you wanted, right?”  
Hongbin nodded, fast, making Hakyeon grin again.

“Hongbin… there are a couple of things I want to talk about with you before we start this, though.”  
“Alright? What’s the matter?”  
Hakyeon smiled softly before continuing: “I told you already about my job, and how I’m often travelling, right? That’s pretty much the reason why I haven’t had a long-term relationship in a long time. I…”  
He trailed off, but Hongbin nudged him gently, smiling: “Yes?”  
“I like you, Hongbin.” Hakyeon finally went on, looking into Hongbin’s eyes, “You’re smart and fun, and incredibly handsome. I like being with you, and the last thing I want is to hurt you if things get serious and I have to leave again.”

Hongbin didn’t say anything for a few long moments, chewing the inside of his cheek and looking at Hakyeon, clearly thinking this over.  
Then he grinned wide, and pecked Hakyeon on the lips: “I like you too, and I appreciate that you’ve told me all of this now.” He grabbed Hakyeon’s hand and squeezed it before lacing their fingers together. “I’m not asking for commitment, Hakyeon. Let’s… just live this day by day and see where it takes us, okay?”

Hakyeon chuckled, relieved, and kissed him again: “Thanks.” He cupped Hongbin’s cheek with one hand, brushing his thumb over his skin: “I know this might sound mean and definitely not the best way to start a relationship, but… you should try not to get too attached to me.”  
Hongbin put his own hand on top of Hakyeon’s and leaned into the touch before kissing his palm: “Why don’t you shut up and kiss me instead?”

Laughing, Hakyeon leaned forward to kiss Hongbin, yelping when Hongbin hooked his hand behind his neck and fell back on the couch, pulling Hakyeon down as well on top of him.  
“Ooof… not one for subtlety, are you?” Hakyeon asked, propping himself up on his arms so not to squish the other boy.  
“I thought you would know that by now.” Hongbin smirked back at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hakyeon sighed, head cocked to the side: “Yes, I should have known. What am I to do with you now?”  
“Oh, I do have a few ideas,” Hongbin replied, the smirk never leaving his lips, “but I wouldn’t want to look too eager…”  
“Hmmm… yes, I rather want to take my time with you to be honest.” Hakyeon said as he dipped his head to kiss Hongbin’s jaw and neck, making him gasp.

Hongbin gripped Hakyeon’s arms tight as the vampire nipped at the tender skin of his neck.   
His teeth were blunt, no pointy fangs scraping his skin, but Hongbin’s body reacted instinctively as if he’d been hit by lightning and he arched his back, pressing himself more against Hakyeon.

“You smell amazing…” Hakyeon quickly swiped the tip of his tongue along Hongbin’s pulse before moving away and back to his mouth, slipping his tongue between Hongbin’s lips as soon as he allowed him.  
Hongbin kissed him back hard, shifting on the sofa to make himself more comfortable under Hakyeon, their legs tangled together in a way that allowed Hongbin to hook one leg over the other boy’s hips, pulling him close.

Hakyeon groaned and bit Hongbin’s lower lip, one hand grabbing Hongbin’s and lacing their fingers together over their heads, the other sliding over Hongbin’s side and stopping at his waist, his thumb rubbing small circles under his shirt and over his heated skin.

They kept kissing, switching from hungry, deep kisses to sweet, slow ones, to nips and licks and hands held tight and pressed down onto the cushions of the sofa, their bodies sliding and rubbing against each other, steadily building up the heat between them.

After a particularly loud moan from Hongbin, Hakyeon suddenly pulled away and looked into the other boy’s eyes, laughing breathlessly: “Our first time making out and you’re already driving me crazy.”   
“Imagine what I can do once you get used to me…” Hongbin purred, voice hoarse and lips stretched in a naughty grin.

Hakyeon choked back another laugh and leaned in for another kiss: “I can’t wait to find out.”  
His hand had just begun slipping under Hongbin’s shirt when his phone buzzed in the back pocket of his jeans, making him swear under his breath.

He swore louder when he took a glance at the caller ID, sitting up on the sofa and quickly apologizing to a confused-looking Hongbin before answering: “Hakyeon speaking. … You do realize it’s my night off, right? … Yeah, yeah, understood. On my way there, see you in fifteen minutes.”

Hakyeon heaved a long sigh and rubbed his hands over his face before standing: “I’m really sorry Hongbin, but I need to go.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah… No.” He frowned, looking apologetic: “There’s been an emergency at work and my boss needs me there. I’m really, really sorry about this. I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Hongbin smiled as he walked Hakyeon back to the front door: “It’s alright, we can see each other another time, it’s not like I’m leaving town tomorrow.”  
Hakyeon stopped right on the other side of the threshold and stared at Hongbin, a soft smile on his lips, then put his hand to the back of the other boy’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss: “Thanks. I’ll text you as soon as I can.”

\-------------------------

Hongbin dragged himself back to the living room and dropped face-first on the sofa, groaning into the cushion.  
Of course, trust Hongbin’s luck to turn his evening into such a disaster.

And to think it was going so well… Hongbin sighed then turned to his side to grab the remote, zapping through the channels till he found an old re-run of Young Frankenstein.  
He settled comfortably against the cushions, cozy enough he wouldn’t wake up with a stiff neck and back in the case he fell asleep while watching the movie.

\-------------------------

Later that night, as the ending credits rolled on the screen, Hongbin turned the tv off and sat up.  
He looked at his watch: eleven thirty. He didn’t feel like going to bed yet, he was still wide awake and, to be honest, secretly hoping Hakyeon would keep his word and text him once he was done.

Huffing, he moved to the kitchen for a quick snack before sitting in front of his laptop to work on his book some more. If he couldn’t make out with a very hot guy, he might as well be productive.

He had managed to write a good chunk of his story before his mind switched to thoughts of his new boyfriend, grinning to himself as he repeated the word over in his head.  
He thought back to how Hakyeon had felt on top of him, his firm body and warm hands, the way he pressed Hongbin down, the way Hongbin himself gave him control over the situation, and how exhilarating it felt.  
Hongbin closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Hakyeon’s lips on his, and a small moan escaped his lips.

The sound of a message on his phone startled him out of his reverie. He quickly grabbed it and tapped it open, his heart rate suddenly spiking up in anticipation.  
It was from Hakyeon, and a very goofy grin spread on Hongbin’s face as he read the message: _“I’m finally done, sorry again about tonight.”_  
Hongbin’s fingers were still hovering over his phone, thinking of the best reply, when another message arrived: _“I guess you’re sleeping by now. Sweet dreams.”_

Hongbin checked his watch: twelve forty-five. He really should be sleeping, but… he still wanted to see Hakyeon.  
He quickly typed a reply, hoping he didn’t sound too eager: _“No, I was waiting for your text to be honest.”_  
_“Were you? You’re not sleeping then?”_  
_“Nope.”_ Hongbin paused, then added: _“...would you want me to?”_  
It took a few moments for Hakyeon to reply, making Hongbin’s anxiety spike up, but when he did, Hongbin couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face: _“No… would I bother you if I came back at this hour?”_

Hongbin chuckled, began typing a reply then changed his mind and called Hakyeon instead: “You never bother me, don’t ever worry about it. Now hurry up and come back here before I sleep for real.”  
“Yessir.” Hakyeon laughed, then ended the call.

It took Hakyeon another fifteen minutes to arrive at Hongbin’s place, but once he was inside the apartment and closed the door behind him, Hongbin felt the slight anxiety and worry he had felt before fade away.  
Hakyeon smiled and pecked his lips as if it was already an old habit, took his hand and together they walked back to the living room.

“So… still want to watch that movie?” he asked as he sat down on the sofa, pulling Hongbin down with him.  
“Hmmm… to be honest? No.”   
Hongbin swung his leg across Hakyeon’s lap and straddled him, taking his face in his hands and leaning forward till their noses touched.  
This close, he could see Hakyeon’s eyes clearly: the red streaks typical of the vampires, usually almost invisible, stood out like ruby specks in his dark eyes.

Before the truce, seeing the red in vampires’ eyes meant that you were as good as dead, far too close to be able to run and live.  
Now, Hongbin wondered if all the humans who dated vampires were as mesmerized by their beauty as he was.  
“Your eyes are so pretty…” he mumbled as he stroked Hakyeon’s cheekbone with his thumb.

Hakyeon laughed, amused. He slid his hands down Hongbin’s sides, stopping at his hips: “Pretty? Not scary?”  
“Stop that.” Hongbin huffed. Frowning, he leaned forward so that their foreheads bumped together. “You’re so handsome it hurts… please stop putting yourself down.”  
“Hongbin…”  
“Please? For me?”  
Hakyeon sighed, but he was smiling: “Alright, sorry. It’s just… I’m not used to this anymore, I’m ashamed to admit it’s been quite some time since I went out with someone.”  
“Well then,” Hongbin grinned, leaning in to place small kisses to the corners of Hakyeon’s lips, “let me help you remember what it’s like…”

They kissed now, deep and slow, soft sighs mixed in with low moans.  
Hongbin’s hands locked around Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon wrapped his arms more tightly around Hongbin’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

Slowly, their kisses grew even deeper and more heated, making Hongbin moan in Hakyeon’s mouth and shift in his lap.  
“You really are driving me crazy, you know that?” Hakyeon groaned, pulling back after Hongbin moved once again in his lap.  
“I’m… I just…” Hongbin mumbled, cheeks flushed.

Hakyeon stared right into Hongbin’s eyes for a few seconds, pupils dilated and breath laboured.   
Then he dipped his head and kissed Hongbin’s jaw and neck, while his hands slid down from where they were resting on Hongbin’s waist to caress and cup his ass, pressing their groins firmly together.

Hongbin gasped and ground down again on Hakyeon, making him growl against his throat, the sound sending a shiver down Hongbin’s spine.  
Sighing, he took Hakyeon’s face in his hands and tilted it so he could kiss him hard, smiling as Hakyeon kissed him back with the same intensity.

“Hongbin…” Hakyeon whispered his name between kisses, pushing gently on his shoulder to put some distance between them. “Hongbin, I meant it when I said I wanted to take things slowly with you.”  
“I know. So do I.”  
“Then how about we actually do take it slow?” he grinned. “If we keep this up, I fear I won’t know when to stop.”

Hongbin laughed softly, bumping his nose against Hakyeon’s: “Deal.”  
“Good. Maybe it’s better if I go back home now, I should have fed more when I woke up.”  
“You need to eat? Are you going to feel sick or faint?”  
“No, not really. Just… hungry. We need to feed more often with artificial blood than with real blood, but I don’t complain. It’s a lot easier this way, not having to look at every human as some kind of juicy steak.” Hakyeon smirked as he gently grabbed Hongbin’s hand and nipped playfully at the inside of his wrist.  
“Well,” Hongbin smiled back, his free hand coming up to comb tenderly through Hakyeon’s hair, “would… would you want to have some of my blood? Would it be enough?”

Hakyeon went very still at those words. He stared at Hongbin, his lips still pressed against the warm skin of his wrist: “Are you really offering?” he finally said, voice barely a whisper.  
“Uhm… yes? I mean, was it rude to ask? I apologize if it was, I don’t really know much about this…”

Hakyeon shook his head, a smile on his lips, before kissing Hongbin softly: “No, it wasn’t rude. It is a rather intimate action though, or at least it is for me. But I’m happy you asked.”  
“Oh, that’s good then, I wouldn’t want to offend you by mistake. Uhm… will it hurt?”  
“Just at the beginning. But…” Hakyeon trailed off, biting his lip and staring once again at Hongbin.  
“But?”

Hakyeon kept silent for a few more seconds, deep in thought.  
“Hongbin,” he said, eventually, lacing his fingers with the other boy’s, “do you know how protection works?”  
“Yeah, they teach it in school.” Hongbin replied with an easy smile. “You give me a few drops of your blood and my eye becomes like yours, so other vampires know to back off, right?”  
“Basically, yes.” Hakyeon chuckled. “This was also the way vampires got themselves human thralls, in the past. The blood exchanged for this was more than what I’d give you for protection, don’t worry.”

“Hmm-mm… promise you won’t turn me into a mindless zombie?”  
“I promise. I like your pretty head the way it is.” Hakyeon smiled and pecked Hongbin’s cheek. “The blood sharing has an interesting effect too.”  
Hongbin raised an eyebrow, curious: “Has it?”  
“Yeah. It numbs the pain of the bite, which is damn useful if we’re to feed every time from the same person.”  
“I think I get it, I’d rather have my date not run away screaming every time I need to feed.”  
Hakyeon laughed: “Exactly.” He lifted Hongbin’s hand and kissed his knuckles: “So, after my explanation, are you still offering? I don’t usually bite so early in my relationships, but… you’re pretty much wrecking all my habits so far.”

Hongbin licked his lips, brow knitted: “Would you say it’s stupid if I still said yes?”  
“No.” Hakyeon shook his head, pulling Hongbin closer. “Your trust means a lot to me.”  
“Then go ahead.”

Without breaking eye contact, Hakyeon bit down on his thumb and squeezed it between his fingers to make a droplet of blood appear, then held it in front of Hongbin’s lips.  
A little hesitantly, Hongbin leaned in and sucked on the finger, his tongue lapping up the blood.

Hakyeon inhaled sharply. He squeezed Hongbin’s hand tightly for a moment, then he gently pulled his thumb away from his lips.  
“That’s it?” Hongbin asked, squinting and rubbing his left eye.  
“That’s it. How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?”  
“No, my eye’s itching a little, but it’s fading already.”

Hakyeon cupped Hongbin’s face and checked his eyes, then smiled: “So beautiful… Vampire eyes suit you.”  
He leaned forward and kissed Hongbin, slowly, unhurriedly before moving down his neck and nuzzling where his shirt began. He pulled the collar down and kissed the warm skin, gently nibbling on it. “Can I?” he whispered, waiting for a nod from Hongbin before biting down.

Hongbin gasped when Hakyeon’s fangs broke the skin, the pain like a sharp, giant needle.  
It soon disappeared and turned into a soft, hazy pleasure, just like Hakyeon said it would, and only the realization that Hakyeon’s lips were no longer on his neck made Hongbin stop from rolling his hips forward.  
“Are-” he cleared his throat, “are you done?”  
“Yes, this much is more than enough. Thank you, Hongbin.”  
“You’re welcome.” Hongbin flashed him his best smile. “How do I taste? Or is it rude to ask?”  
Hakyeon smiled back and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips: “You taste sweet and spicy at the same time. I love it.”

“Hmm-mm.” Hongbin wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. “It didn’t hurt that much, you know. But…” he sighed loudly, “I’m probably going to need a cold shower after you go.”  
Hakyeon froze for a moment, then his slim frame began shaking with laughter as he hid his face against Hongbin’s neck: “Me too.”

“I’m sorry,” he went on after he finally stopped laughing, “I didn’t think biting would have such a strong effect on us both. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s good, but still, after all we’ve said…”  
Hongbin grinned and kissed him soundly on the lips: “It is _very_ good. Now be a good vamp and kiss me. If we’re not ending up in my bedroom tonight, I definitely want cuddles.”  
Hakyeon laughed loud before pulling him down for a long, deep kiss, all thoughts of going home for now forgotten.


End file.
